


Mix It Up Day

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Cry for help, Cum Play, Cum drinking, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy, Spoon Gagging, There is a LOT of Semen, Where do I begin?, children of atom, guest appearance, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few people in Sanctuary want to become parents. Unfortunately, pretty much every guy except Nick Valentine sucks and would make a terrible baby-daddy. To remedy this, people of Sanctuary are collecting semen in a bucket to play Secret Womb Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix It Up Day

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Reading this fic without proper protection may result in pregnancy. Reader discretion is advised.

There was a bang at the door.

 Nate sat up. His bones ached. They always did, ever since he joined the Children of Atom.

 The room was dark, with only Nate's body tinting the surroundings green. 

 Eyes happened to glance downwards. To Nate's disgust, his underoos were crustier than Mama Murphy.  There was a yellow stain that would have loved dearly to have been born. Instead, it laid drying on $2 Fruit of the loom boxers.

 The man closed his eyes. The sight was more crooked than Tricky Dick Nixon's penis. Unbeareable. 

 The knocking continued, barely heard over the radioactivity buzzing in Nate's head. 

 The sole survivor lumbered into the living room, full sasquatch. He scratched his intensely hairy leg with a large, large foot. 

 "Nate, open up!" It was Hancock. 

 "I thought that knock sounded meaty." A smile danced on Nate's rotten face. Hancock, a known ghoul, was the only guy in Sanctuary still willing to put his mouth on Nate's nuke, or stick those rough fingers in Nate's Nuclear reactor. Or nuke Nate's Nuclear Reactor. 

 Nate opened the door. Hancock looked down. "Why are you hard?" 

 "Why aren't you?" 

 "I'm on a mission, brother."  

 Nate raised an eyebrow. "What kind of mission?" 

 "A reproductive mission." 

 With that, Nate ripped of his clothes, sending loose chunks of hair flying. "Show me what you're made of!" 

 Hancock lifted his shirt up, but did not strip. "Fleshy scar tissue. Now, shut up and listen."

 Nate was all ears. That is, until one ear sloghed off. 

 Nate was all ear. 

 Hancock began, "Some people in the settlement want to get pregnant, but don't want to deal with baby-daddy bullshit. MacCready, Curie, and lady!you are all trying to conceive." 

 "My wife participating in this?" 

 "Yes, MacCready is participating." 

 "So, why do I have to know about this? They can do what they want." 

 The ghoul picked up the bucket, that had been just out of sight. 

 "Woah, man. Out of sight," Nate said. 

 "You dig?" 

 The man peered at the object. It was paisley, and filled with white, viscous liquid. 

 "Oh, we're all playing soggy biscuit?" Nate asked. "But I thought that was played with biscuits, not buckets." He quickly added, "Don't get me wrong, I love jacking it on buckets! Just like I jack on males! Just... how does the loser... eat the bucket?" 

 "You idiot... No! No, we're collecting semen. For the pregnancy off." The ghoul grabbed his hat, and hit the other with it. "You and I are the last ones in town who haven't contributed." 

 "Really?" 

 "Yes, really."

 "Even Nick contributed?" 

 "Once you learn how to make him cum, it's hard to get him to stop. The guy's got 100 year old blue balls. He's probably 90% of this bucket." 

 There was a noise in the distance. It sounded like someone was playing a Tarzan Sega bootleg, at max volume. The two men winked uncontrollably at each other, before continuing the conversation.

 "Even Strong?" 

 "He got, like, a drop in. Had to fight the bastard off after, though. Fucker wanted this bucket of 'milk'." 

 "That's so nasty!" 

 Hancock nodded.

 "What about Codsworth?" 

 "Brother, you do not want to know how into it Codsworth was." 

 Nate started undoing his belt. "Let's get to it."

 Hancock responded by taking off his American Flag belt thing. He dipped it in the bucket, and twisted it. Whack! 

 "Ow! Stop wasting the baby batter!" 

 Once the two men were pantsless, they began. Grip tight on their dicks, they moved faster and faster, picking up speed. As their penises began to smoke, they worried the phalluses would come off in their hands, leaving bloody stumps.

 But just before the two men could tenderize their meat, ejaculate flew from the tips, right into the spittoon... spunk-toon. 

 The fluid inside started glowing green. 

 "It's beautiful," they said in unison. 

 

 The two men looked over the warm, heavy bucket filled with pretuses (pre-fetuses) and pubes. "What do we do now?" 

 "Well, to ensure the mixture is even, we have to stir it." 

 "I'm pretty sure no matter how much you mix this, the father will always be Nick." 

 "Stir it up!" La la-la la la. "MacCready's waiting." La la-la la la.

 "Listen, I know you want it." Nate reached into his filthy sock, grabbing his trusty, rusty poon.... spoon "The thing that makes me.... what the guys go crazy for." 

 "What the fuck is this?" 

 "They lose their minds. The way I wind. I think it's time."  Nate began wildly stirring the contents of the bucket. "Just get the perfect blend. Plus what you have within. Then next his eyes are squint, Then he's picked up your scent!" 

 Hancock understood now. "Fuck you, asshole. This isn't a milkshake!" 

 Nate looked up from the lime green, bubbling mixture. "It's shook-up milk, is that not a milkshake?" 

 "No, I don't think it is."

 "Oh." 

 "Alright, let's get these monsters to the others." 

 It took both men to pick up the heavy container. 

 Hancock whipped the green sweat from his none-brows. "Whfew! There's definitely some semen in here." 

 "Sea men? Good, my sailor genes will go on!" 

 "I... I will break your kneecaps, Nate." 

 

 Nate and Hancock approached the three. All of them without pants, and doing hand stands.

 "Have you guys been like that all day?" 

 "Heck." 

 Nate looked at Hancock.

 "That means yes."

 "How do we do this," Nate asked.

 "Firing squad style," yelled Nora. She tensed, veins bulging. With the strength of 10,000 vaginas, she queefed two squirtguns out. 

 The two men stared in awe. 

 "Cool, right?" 

 The two men got to work, filling the Hasbro brand Oozinator alien Super Soakers (2005). 

 "Nora, how did you even get these?" 

 "Fetish sites," Nora chirped. One of those egg-inserter dildos shot out into the sky. I think they're called Ovi-somethings. Speaking of those, someone buy me one. 

 "Holy_Leonards, contain yourself!" Everyone screamed, as a giant boner poked through the overcast clouds. 

 "It's for my boyfriend, I swear," swore the booming voice. "It's on his Amazon wishlist, not mine." 

 "A likely story And yeah, I'll buy it for you... from Ebay!"

 "I love used dildos." 

 In desperation, Hancock shot the divine phallus with the squirtgun.

 "Oh, yes! Cum on me!" 

 "He's unstoppable!" 

 "Wait! Hancock, I have an idea!" 

 Tearful, black eyes searched Nate's expression. "What!? What will make him go away?" 

 Nate cleared his throat. His acting was horrible, but he had to try. "Oh? Is that the Mysterious Stranger I see? Oh, and is he fucking Nicotine Valentine's longtime boyfriend, Fisto-and-friends?" 

 "And friends?" Hancock scratched his bald head.

 "Nick has a big heart, and an even bigger butthole." 

 Nick burst through a nearby door. He was shiny, and slick with his own synthetic manjuice. "Where? Where is he? You saw him, right? Where's the cheating bastard?!" His voice was gargled. Nick had been giving himself the succ. 

 Nick slipped and slid down the road, to places unknown. 

 The almighty boner in the sky twitched, and began floating after Nick, breaking apart the clouds as it moved. Giant cum droplets periodically fell onto the asphalt. SPLAT! 

 "How did you know he was so thirsty?" 

 "Haven't you ever noticed how often Nick appears in his writing?" 

 "I always thought that was malice. I mean, the guy almost always dies. He was jealous or something, because his boyfriend is a card-carrying Nick Valentine fanboy."  

 "Leonards struggles with his feelings."

 "That he does." 

 "Anyway," Hancock said, "Let's get infected!" 

 "Infected?" 

 "With parasites." Hancock waved the Super Soaker around. "These fuckers will literally rot your teeth out, if you let 'em." 

 The cast turned to the screen. 

 "Remember, guys. Wear a condom. No glove, no love. Unless you want one of these munching on your insides." 

 They stare at you, in silence. 

 "If you're reading this: please, help me." 

 "Hamcock, what the fuck!" 

 "I'm Holy_Leonards. I actually write for a research group! This is a social experiment! They won't let me leave! I'm being imprisoned. Please, help! 

 Hancock was gagged with a spoon, and dragged away. 

 Takahashi mysteriously manifests out of fat air.

 "Takahashi? What are you doing here?" 

  "Assume the position."

 "Oh! I'm sorry, Fisto! What are you doing here?" 

 "Assume the position." 

 Nate shrugged his shoulders, tossing a squirtgun to the robot.  

 "Let's get pregnant! Woo!" 

 Nate began squirting the three with the Super Soaker, while Fisto began pumping the toy in and out of orifices, alternating between soon-to-be-parents every minute. 

 That's when things got wild. 

 The five started a semen party. Doing keg-stands, and going down semen infested slip and slides. 

 Was water sports day a thing in you guys' area? Well, it was kind of like that, but 21+. 

   
 - Where Are They Now? -

 

 It wasn't even a week before Nora and Curie were disappointed. Both got their periods. Cramps, not cravings. This tragedy was something they bonded over. They are now married. 

 It's pretty cute. 

 MacCready, it turns out, was a hog and hoarded all the semen. He bloated to the size of 10,000 MacCreadies, which added up to 20 pounds. 

 Nine months later, with a single, "Heck," he exploded. Among the shredded remains, a literal jillion half-human half-android babies. Rotten teeth, rotten teats, ripped flesh, and exposed wire. 

 "The stranger! I wanna cigarette!" They all cried in unison. 

 "Look, Nora! Little ones!" Curies eyes shined, popping a Marlboro in each infant's mouth. 

 Nick looked horrified. "That's why you guys had me milk myself into a bucket?"

 The lovely ladies collected the little monsters, and lived happily ever after, because Curie is the best and deserves anything she wants.


End file.
